Encontro No Museu
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A vida, às vezes, resolve unir as pessoas mais inesperadas. Será que se pode fugir quando ela resolve interferir? Até onde controlamos nosso destino?


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Bom dia meus amigos.

Alguns de vocês devem lembrar que havia outro texto aqui. Pois bem, vou avisá-lo de que, a partir de agora, estarei revisando todas as minhas fics. Vocês merecem o melhor que tenho a oferecer. Sendo assim, resolvi aplicar recentes conhecimentos adquiridos em todos os meus escritos. O enredo e a trama das obras, provavelmente, permanecerão os mesmos. Entretanto, melhor desenvolvido. Algumas alterações maiores ocorrerão, eventualmente. Nada com o qual devam se preocupar. Em todo caso, seria interessante dar uma nova lida.

De qualquer jeito, os deixarei agora para que aproveitem o texto. Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

_**Encontro No Museu**_

EUA, Califórnia. Número de habitantes: 36.457.549.

**- **Corram seus preguiçosos. O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Mitarashi Anko. Professora de educação física de um grande colégio no centro de Los Angeles. Uma mulher rigorosa. Ela exigia mais do que seus alunos podiam oferecer. Não descansava enquanto não conseguia fazê-los realizar tudo o que queria.

**- **Eu dei autorização para descansar? Quero ver essa grama regada pelo suor de vocês.

- Mas estamos cansados. – um aluno, exausto, reclamou do exercício exigido pela mentora.

- Eu não pedi nenhuma desculpa. Esse mundo é uma selva, fracotes só existem para servir de alimento aos lobos. Voltem a correr se quiserem terminar antes do intervalo.

oOo

EUA, Connecticut. Número de habitantes: 3.504.809.

**- **Alguém pode me dar um exemplo de um vulto do renascimento cultural na Inglaterra?

**- **Leonardo da Vinci, professor. **–** respondeu um dos alunos.

Maito Gai. Ensinava história em uma pequena escola no interior de Bristol. Um homem otimista que acreditava na força de vontade dos estudantes que assistiam a suas aulas.

- O grande Da Vinci era italiano meu querido aluno. Quando falamos em Inglaterra, pensem em Willam Shakespeare. O brilhantismo desse homem não tem limites. O maior dramaturgo já existente. Até hoje suas obras são transformadas em teatro, filme, música. O fogo que ele dedicava a cada palavra, os sentimentos em cada linha. Ele explorou todas as possibilidades da vida. Viveu intensamente em suas obras. A juventude dele será eterna. Mesmo hoje, ninguém se atreve a modificar a essência de suas histórias. Mudam a época, o lugar, mas o enredo, jamais. Verdadeiras obras de arte.

- Professor, o sinal já vai bater.

- Muito obrigado por me avisar meu querido aprendiz. Turma, para a semana que vem eu quero um trabalho sobre os principais renascentistas italianos. Se precisarem de mim, estarei na sala dos professores. Dispensados.

oOo

Seis da manhã, nascia o sábado. Anko retornava de uma festa. Estivera fora até agora. Cambaleando, ela entrava na pequena casa. Estava cansada e louca por 12 longas horas de sono. Seu corpo implorava por dormir o mínimo necessário. Enquanto isso, do outro lado do país, Gai acordava com o sol. Ele acreditava que o dia devia ser aproveitado. Mesmo sendo fim de semana, nada justificava dormir mais do que às 8h de sono recomendadas por qualquer médico. Ele era um homem que valorizava a saúde. Anko, após jogar a bolsa em um canto da sala, bebeu mais uma latinha de cerveja e foi dormir.

oOo

O domingo estava nublado, ameaçando uma tempestade para o inicio da noite ou, no máximo, para o dia seguinte. Gai, por mais que apreciasse o ciclo da água que mantinha o planeta vivo, aproveitou o dia para limpar o grande apartamento, dar banho no fiel e animado cãozinho, levá-lo para passear no parque, fazer algumas compras no mercado da esquina, revisar o plano de aula para a semana, fazer um saboroso sorvete caseiro de morango e malhar na academia. Anko despertou tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Entrou na cozinha sem nem olhar a pia no qual não cabia mais louça e que continha alguns pequenos bichinhos já vivendo. Ela abriu a geladeira, sacudiu a garrafa do suco e constatou que ainda tinha um pouco. Após cheirar o interior, diagnosticou que o mesmo já devia estar algum tempo no refrigerador. Mesmo assim, ela tomou o liquido. O grande cão só a observava. A mulher pegou alguns nuggets e os fritou. Jogou um deles, depois de pronto, para o animal que o comeu imediatamente. Gai também tratava de seu bichinho de estimação naquele momento. Assim que lavou ambos os potes, ofereceu água fresca e ração de qualidade ao pequeno. Sorrindo, ele foi descobrir o que mais daria tempo de fazer naquele dia encantador. A jovem assistia a um filme enquanto esperava as horas passarem para voltar a dormir.

oOo

Com mundos tão distintos, era de se esperar que eles nunca se encontrassem. Não compartilhavam nada em comum, a não ser a nacionalidade e a profissão. Mas ninguém sabe o que o futuro nos reserva. De repente, os dois poderiam realmente estar destinados a nunca se conhecerem, como mostravam os fatos. Por outro lado, a vida poderia querer uni-los de um modo pouco convencional.

Nas férias de verão, Anko teve que viajar para cuidar de seu tio enquanto ele se recuperava de uma cirurgia. Apesar do desgosto de perder as tão esperadas férias, período em que poderia descansar, ela foi auxiliar o homem que praticamente a criou. Enquanto isso, Gai planejava suas férias. Economizou o ano todo, não obstante, valeria o esforço. Ele visitaria um dos lugares mais incríveis do mundo inteiro na opinião dele.

oOo

- Com licença, senhorita. Meu lugar é aquele.

Gai observava a mulher loira enquanto apontava um dos lugares ao lado desta. Ele trajava uma calça social preta, um suéter na cor verde e sapatos sociais do mesmo tom da calça. Após mirá-lo com belos olhos castanhos claros, e confirmar que era com ela que ele falava, a jovem, delicadamente, virou-se para proporcionar espaço suficiente a fim de que o homem alcança-se seu lugar. Ele a olhou uma última vez e recebeu um belo sorriso em troca. Os longos cachos brilhantes como o sol presos por uma pequena presilha com uma borboleta em azul no topo da cabeça. A pele branca como a neve. O rosto contendo nada mais que um suave batom como maquilagem. O vestido na altura do joelho de coloração azul claro, chegando quase a ser branco, revelava belas curvas sem, no entanto, se tornar vulgar em qualquer momento. Nas delicadas mãos de unhas perfeitamente tratadas, curtas e pintadas de rosa, Hamlet. Perfeita. A mulher de seus sonhos.

- Você ta achando o que hein? Eu tenho essa _pi_ de passaporte. Só não me lembro onde larguei aquela _pi, pi. _Mas onde aquela _pi_ foi se enfiar.

Anko estava indignada. A mulher usava uma calça larga no estilo skatista e chinelos, além de uma regata com estampas indefinidas que deixava a mostra o piercing na barriga e o inicio de uma tatuagem que se escondia no cós da calça. Fora barrada antes de entrar no avião. Tudo culpa do passaporte que resolveu desaparecer. De dentro da aeronave, em dos primeiros assentos, Maito esperava ansioso pela viagem. Queria poder ver com os próprios olhos as maravilhas que ia visitar. Depois de esvaziar a bolsa na frente do guarda, a Mitarashi finalmente encontrou a pequena carteirinha usada para identificação e pode embarcar. Assim que ela se sentou no fundo do avião, este se preparou para decolar. A viagem seria longa. Sem demora, Gai começou a ler seu livro favorito: Romeu e Julieta, a versão original em inglês arcaico. Anko colocou os fones de ouvido e passou a escutar o pesado rock. Enquanto ela cantarolava as músicas e fazia movimentos simulando uma guitarra, ele controlava as lágrimas perante a bela história de um amor impossível.

oOo

Após aterrissar no país estrangeiro, ambos observavam os arredores perdidos em pensamentos. Ele, encantado com a cultura tão diferente e ansioso por conhecer a beleza daquelas ruas. Ela, desejando que seu tio melhorasse rápido e que não lhe pedisse para fazer muitas coisas. Queria voltar para casa e aproveitar o período de descanso. Por coincidência, ou talvez destino, chegaram juntos ao local em que poderiam pegar os cães. Lado a lado, abriram as gaiolas e soltaram os animais. O dele, pulando alegremente ao redor do dono. Ele ria enquanto colocava a guia no amiguinho que olhava e cheirava tudo com curiosidade. Gai adorava a personalidade do pequeno e foi por esse motivo que o adquiriu, pouco se importava com o fato do mesmo ser filho de campeões internacionais da raça Chinese Crested. Assim como ele, o bichinho amava conhecer novos lugares. Ficava difícil controlá-lo, mas não se importava com o fato. Ela colocou a guia no imenso vira-lata e saiu andando com ele a acompanhando no mesmo ritmo. O animal gostaria de sair correndo para conhecer aquelas ruas estranhas para si. No entanto, sabia que devia obedecer a dona. Enquanto Gai subia pelas ruas cumprimentando a todos que passavam por seu caminho, Anko descia pela mesma, resmungado algo inaudível, o que garantia a distância dos curiosos.

oOo

Quatro dias que eles estavam no exterior. Não sabiam, mas havia algo acontecendo. O destino conspirava contra eles. Os encontros, por mais que não notassem, eram constantes. A mulher saia do mercado comendo uma barra de chocolate. Na sacola, diversos tipos de comidas prontas. Ele entrava no mesmo momento. Nas mãos a lista de compras que estava sendo refeita mentalmente. Queria se certificar que não estava faltando nada. Intencionava tentar fazer alguns pratos típicos. Quando voltasse para casa, convidaria os amigos para um merecido jantar. Ela também pensava nos companheiros. Porém, diferente dele, não considerava a saudade ou uma festa de reencontro. O foco dela era a falta de companhia para sexta à noite. Beber sozinha não tinha tanta graça.

oOo

Em menos de uma semana os dois já aparentavam estar bem à vontade nos lares temporários. Ele já possuía algumas plantas enfeitando o apartamento que alugara para sua estadia. Os vidros brilhantes, as cortinas esvoaçantes, tudo perfeitamente organizado. O cachorrinho correndo pela casa e brincando com uma bolinha. Impossível dizer que ele nunca morou ali. Assim como era impossível dizer que alguém morava em outra casa um pouco mais distante. Com roupas, louças e embalagens por todos os lados, a casa do tio de Anko estava inabitável. O grande animal dormia no sofá, mas saiu deste no momento em que a dona entrou com uma latinha de cerveja. Ela olhava em volta desanimada. Sabia que teria de limpar tudo antes que o tio recebesse alta do hospital. Mas só em pensar em ter de fazer faxina já se desanimava. Talvez encontrasse alguma empregada que fizesse o trabalho sem cobrar um valor absurdo.

oOo

França, Museu do Louvre.

Dez dias na cidade. Por ações muito bem arquitetadas do destino, ou então somente coincidência, ambos estavam no museu no mesmo instante. Ela, na verdade foi entregar uma correspondência para um amigo do tio. Ele, após terminar de organizar a casa e se familiarizar com a nova rotina, resolveu fazer o que desejava desde o instante em que comprou a passagem. A imponente construção recebia visitantes do mundo inteiro. Todos encantados com as obras de artes únicas que ali eram exibidas. Não tinha como não ficar impressionado. Passeando pelos corredores, levando longos minutos para analisar cada item exposto, Gai passou alguma vezes pela jovem Mitarashi. Ela, após quase se perder no lugar, o qual classificava como infernal, finalmente encontrou a sala em que encontraria o amigo do tio. Alegre pelo término eminente da tarefa e pela possibilidade de colocar distância entre a mesma e os loucos, segundo seu ponto de vista, que por ali andavam, ela adentrou o local. Para sua infelicidade imediata, o homem pediu que esperasse enquanto buscava a encomenda. Estava incrédula, como podiam usá-la para fazer esse tipo de trabalho?

Após algumas horas, já com o novo pacote em mãos, rumava para a tão desejada cama. A tarde recém se encontrava pela metade. Porém, já sentia sono. Queria chegar logo em casa. Não obstante, um aglomerado de pessoas chamou sua atenção. A ampla sala estava lotada. A curiosidade falou mais alto que o tédio ou o cansaço. Precisava saber o que tinha ali. Com muito esforço e após uma difícil luta, alcançou seu objetivo. Na frente do grande grupo, ela colocou-se de frente para uma obra de arte. Não pode evitar a vontade de rir e ao mesmo tempo de espancar cada babaca ali presente. Eles despertaram a curiosidade dela, fizeram-na atravessar uma multidão, a qual teria que cruzar novamente para poder ir embora, e tudo por causa de um quadro pequenininho. Não conseguia ver o que tinha de tão interessante naquilo. Também não compreendia porque maldito motivo ainda estava ali observando a pintura. Viu o homem ao lado quase babar de tanta emoção. Não conseguia entendê-lo. Após avaliá-lo melhor, nem desejava. Quem em sã consciência sairia com uma roupa daquelas? Ele conhecia outra cor sem ser verde? Será que ele já tinha ouvido falar em cabeleireiro? Não acreditava que em pleno século 21 alguém ainda usasse aquele corte de cabelo. Analisou com um pouco mais de atenção a obra e não ficou contente com a constatação seguinte.

- Essa velha esta me encarando. – disse indignada.

oOo

Gai estava fascinado perante uma das mais belas obras já produzida por mãos humanas. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto mirava o mais famoso dos sorrisos. As mãos juntas e perto do rosto, o brilhante sorriso, os olhos marejados com as emoções que explodiam em seu interior, não havia dúvidas de que ele estava realizando um sonho de longa data. Maito se sentia nas nuvens. Até que uma voz ao seu lado o despertou da pior maneira possível.

- Essa velha esta me encarando.

Escutar a mulher ao lado falar dessa maneira sobre tamanha preciosidade foi demais para si. Os olhos opacos e a boca aberta comprovavam isso. As mãos foram as únicas que se mantiveram no lugar, caso contrário teriam ido de encontro ao pescoço da mulher que ousava blasfemar em tão alto tom. Não podia esperar algo diferente de alguém que nem mesmo se vestia como uma mulher.

- Como ousa falar assim de Mona Lisa? – perguntou tentando não acreditar na falta de cultura da outra.

- Mona quem?

Ele ficou boquiaberto. Ela realmente não sabia na frente de quem estava. Ficou a encarando com os olhos estalados, a mão suspensa no ar indicando o quadro, o ar de incredibilidade. Ela não podia ser real, e não estava falando no bom sentido.

- La Gioconda?

- Você não disse que era Mona alguma coisa? Se não sabe é melhor ficar quieto.

- Essa obra é conhecida pelos dois nomes: Mona Lisa e La Gioconda.

- O carinha não conseguiu se decidir?

- O "carinha" a que se refere é o brilhante Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci.

- Já ouvi falar nele.

- Óbvio que já. Ele era um gênio.

- Escutei o nome dele em um filme, agora não lembro qual.

- Você nunca ouviu falar nas maravilhosas obras dele?

- O que elas têm de tão especial?

- Nada de mais.

- Viu.

- Uma delas é somente a mais conhecida e outra a mais copiada do mundo.

- Ele só tem duas obras?

- Não. São conhecidas atualmente cerca de doze telas.

- E ele entrou para a história? Tem alguma coisa cheirando mal nisso tudo. Será que ele não subordinou alguém?

- ELE ERA O VERDADEIRO HOMEM RENASCENTISTA! UM GÊNIO NÃO SÓ NA PINTURA, MAS COMO MATEMÁTICO, ESCULTOR, ARQUITETO, FÍSICO, ESCRITOR, ENGENHEIRO, POETA, CIENTISTA, BOTÂNICO E MÚSICO!! SUAS OBRAS SÃO CONHECIDAS PELO MUNDO TODO! VOCÊ ESTÁ PERANTE UM QUADRO DE VALOR INCALCULÁVEL!

- Jura? Eu não pagaria muito por isso ai.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Veja a magnitude desta maravilha. – disse-lhe utilizando-se de seu tom mais raivoso e com os olhos faiscando de indignação.

- Juro que estou tentando, mas não vejo nada. – alegou a mulher enquanto avaliava as unhas.

Gai ficou empolgado com a possibilidade de ensinar algo tão bonito e fascinante para alguém como ela. Sem duvida ela ficaria grata com a possibilidade de se tornar mais culta.

- La Gioconda é uma obra fantástica. Veja como ela está centralizada no quadro. Se traçarmos uma reta de um cotovelo ao outro e destes até a testa dela teremos um triângulo eqüilátero. As medidas são simplesmente perfeita. A linha do horizonte em um lado e árvores no outro concede uma profundidade sem igual. Da Vinci era brilhante. Ele calculou cada músculo de Mona Lisa para retratar esse olhar e esse sorriso. Os tons da tinta brincando com o efeito de luz e sombra. Ele se preocupou com cada detalhe. Levou meses para criar o esboço dessa perfeição. Uma obra-prima. Esse quadro, que possui somente 77 × 53 cm, é capaz de mostrar a genialidade e brilhantismo do homem.

- E a falta de mulher da época. – A expressão boquiaberta do homem ao seu lado a intrigou. Será que sua lógica era tão difícil de ser acompanhada? – Fala sério. Ele não devia ter nenhuma namorada para gastar tanto tempo com isso ai. Será que tem algo de realmente interessante para se ver aqui?

Sem esperar a resposta do homem que ainda não acreditava nas palavras dela, ela se retirou. Todos estavam tão impressionados com a pequena conversa que abriram espaço para a jovem. Ninguém nunca imaginou que alguém pudesse falar assim da famosa obra e de seu pintor em frente a mesma. Gai permaneceu um tempo mirando o retrato. Sentia o peito doer. Não era ninguém para defender com tanto vigor a pintura, mas como professor e amante da história, sentiu-se obrigado a tentar mostrar para ela a beleza do que tinha a sua frente. A sensação de que falhou pesava-lhe sobre os ombros.

oOo

Anko andava pelos corredores e salões do grande museu. Passava por diversas coleções e pouca coisa chamava sua atenção. Adentrava um departamento após o outro. Não seguia uma ordem lógica. Simplesmente caminhava. Sala após sala. A seu ver, somente velharia sem real significado. Não entendia como aquelas coisas podiam valer tanto. Muito menos compreendia como alguém poderia dedicar sua vida a estudar obras. Não era nenhuma idiota para não reconhecer o talento daqueles que produziram as obras ali espalhadas. No entanto, era tudo passado. Nada mais, nada menos. Simplesmente passado. Ela gostava de viver o presente. Era uma mulher do agora. Não se preocupava com o que não podia ser mais mudado e nem com o que ainda era desconhecido. A vida lhe ensinara a ser assim. Agora caminhava a esmo por entre paredes repletas de história. Era mirada por peças que passaram por diversas mãos, viram, ouviram e sentiram o que ela nem sequer imaginava.

- Esse lugar está me fazendo mal. Já estou achando que essa estatua tocou alguma coisa. Nem mesmo braços ela tem.

- A Vênus de Milo não foi sempre assim.

A animada voz que defendia a estatua era inconfundível. Só podia ser ele. Sem saber o motivo de fazê-lo, deu a volta na obra e se deparou com Gai explicando os detalhes da peça para uma mulher loura. Pelos olhos de Anko, Maito estava dando aula para uma Barbie. Ele estava empolgado. A Mitarashi já tinha colocado esse detalhe como parte da lista que usava para descrevê-lo. Ele aparentava familiaridade com a mulher. A julgar pelo estranho dia, nem se importou com os passos que a levaram a fazer parte da conversa.

- Já está perturbando outra pessoa? – a exótica mulher se aproximava do casal.

- Hun? Você? Pensei que não apreciasse museus.

- E não aprecio. Mas como não tenho mais nada para fazer, resolvi esticar um pouco as pernas.

- Como consegue falar assim de um lugar tão magnífico como...

- Queridinha, se quer um conselho, fuja enquanto há tempo. Depois que esse ai começa a falar é difícil pará-lo. – aconselhou a jovem que os observava.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não me importo com isso. Conversamos uma boa parte do vôo para cá.

- Jura é? Ele não te enlouqueceu?

- Não. Eu gosto de ver a animação dele. Não acha inspirador? – a jovem de cabelos dourados falava suavemente.

- O casal perfeição. Eu que achei que já tinha visto de tudo quando o conheci, você me surpreendeu.

- Por quê?

- Pelo simples motivo de aturá-lo.

- Mas não é nenhum sacrifício. Gai estava me falando sobre a Vênus quando você chegou. Gostaria de ficar e nos acompanhar?

- O quê?

- Tenho certeza que você irá adorar. Ele sabe tudo sobre essas belas obras.

Anko olhava a "Barbie" sem acreditar na sugestão. Aquela mulher não sabia ler nas entrelinhas. Realmente, não sabia. Olhou o homem abrir um sorriso capaz de cegar e percebeu que não tinha como fugir. Estava perdida. Por que foi se meter na conversa deles? Não tinha o hábito de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Bem, só lhe restava pagar o preço por seu comportamento. Mesmo sem saber o motivo, foi arrastada pelo museu. Paravam na frente de cada quadro para falar a respeito dele. Era demais para si. Lutava contra o sono, mas às vezes perdia a batalha, como era o caso no momento.

- O que acha? – Gai perguntava animado para a mulher de hábitos estranhos para si. Ela, no entanto, já não se encontrava nesse mundo. – Hei. Acorde. – Seus esforços aparentavam ser em vão com ela. – Vamos, acorde. – Maito, conhecido por todos como um homem paciente, começava a perder a calma. – ACORDA MULHER! – Ele já estava irritado com a falta de delicadeza demonstrada por ela.

- Onde é o incêndio? – O grito a sobressaltou.

- Não tem incêndio nenhum. Você dormiu, de novo.

- E tem como ficar acordado?

- Ora, sua...

- Gai, acho que ela estava muita cansada. Estamos caminhando há horas.

- _"Uma Barbie está me protegendo de um esquisitão. Céus, em que mundo eu vim parar?"_ – Por mais que não fosse o indicado, Anko ainda tentava entender a situação.

- Eu já estou atrasada. Tenho que ir. Desculpem-me por sair assim. Até outro dia. Fiquem com Deus.

- _"Uma Barbie religiosa."_

- Você também Melissa.

-_ "E o esquisitão também é. Estou perdida."_

- Bem, vamos continuar o passeio. Ah! Veja. Estamos na frente da Vênus de Milo novamente.

- Isso é emocionante.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, Anko continuava andando com o estranho pelo museu. Após uma pequena discussão sobre a obra e sua importância, eles voltaram a caminhar, dessa vez com a mulher na frente. Ele ainda tentava convencê-la sobre a beleza da estatua, apesar de ser em vão. Contava todos os detalhes históricos, desde a descoberta, a perda definitiva dos braços, as tentativas de restauração, até o engano de peritos com relação ao escultor.

- Certo, certo. Já entendi. A Vênus de Filo é fabulosa.

- Milo, a Vênus de **Milo**.

- Ta, que seja. Filo, Milo, Nilo é tudo a mesma coisa.

- Como pode falar isso?

- Só muda a primeira letra.

- E todo o sentido da palavra.

- Isso é só um mero detalhe.

- Não, não é. Isso é a essência da palavra. Sem contar que se voc...

- Olha só aquilo!

Interrompendo o homem que aparentava não se cansar, ela se apressou a colocar de frente de um mostruário com uma verdadeira jóia para seus olhos.

- Finalmente reconheceu uma obra de arte. – Os olhos femininos somente brilhavam enquanto observava o artefato. – Esta é a Diadema da Duquesa de Angoulême, filha de Luís XVI. Ela foi feita em Paris. Não se tem certeza da data, mas acredita-se que foi por volta de 1819/1820. Ela é constituída por ouro, prata dourada, 40 esmeraldas e 1031 diamantes.

- Eu me contentava com uma única esmeralda. Essa da frente.

- Você pode não pensar em dinheiro e avaliar a beleza dessa obra de arte.

- Mas eu estou fazendo isso. Estou imaginando como eu ficaria linda usando uma tiara dessas. Será que eles me deixam experimentar?

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Pareço estar brincando?

- Pelo amor de Deus. Essa obra de arte não pode ser "experimentada" assim, por qualquer um.

- Qualquer um? O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Não foi minha intenção ofendê-la. Mas é exatamente isso. Essa tiara pertenceu a realeza da frança no inicio século 19.

- E só por causa disso eu não posse experimentá-la?

- Eu acho que é um bom motivo.

- Eu não acho. Eles já estão mortos.

O casal se retirava do famoso museu enquanto discutia mais uma vez. As portas do local fechavam. Mas isso não importava. Estavam entretidos demais com as palavras trocadas.

- É sério, eu ainda não vi qual seria o problema.

- Desisto. Senhor, eu tentei.

- Que bom que se rendeu. Não ia conseguir me fazer mudar de idéia mesmo.

- Oh, céus!

- Cara, mas essa noite está muito quente.

- Concordo. É o tipo de noite que pede um sorvete de morango.

- Sou alérgica a lactose e detesto morangos. Vamos comer um xis.

- Xis? Você não pensa nem mesmo em seu intestino?

- Ele está bem. Vamos, conheci um lugar ótimo esses dias. Rápido e gostoso.

- Só espero que tenha meu sorvete lá.

- Devem ter. Nunca perguntei.

Três possíveis caminhos. Três lugares. Subindo a rua, o apartamento alugado por ele. Descendo a mesma, a casa do tio dela. Eles, no entanto, saíram pela terceira. Totalmente perpendicular as outras duas. Não sabiam o motivo de não se separarem. Muito menos sabiam que se recusariam a fazê-lo no futuro.

- A propósito, esqueci-me de perguntar seu nome. Poderia me informá-lo?

- Mitarashi Anko. E o teu?

- Maito Gai. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu. Agora vamos comer. Estou com fome

- Certo.

Gai e Anko. Preto e Branco. Ele adora o dia, ela prefere a noite. Ele trajava calça social preta, sapato da mesma cor e uma camisa pólo verde clara. Ela usava uma calça ao estilo skatista cheia de bolsos de cor marrom clara, tênis e regata, ambos pretos. Os curtos cabelos, de cor estranhamente roxa que denunciava a presença de tinta, estavam presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. Os dele, lisos e com gel. Ele, amante de filmes clássicos, ela apreciava sátiras. Ele gostava de saladas, ela de pizza e nuggets. Como viveriam juntos, impossível imaginar. Mas a vida assim determinou e eles não resistiriam ao futuro imposto.

* * *

Como podem ver, nesta obra, não mudei praticamente nada. Talvez uma palavra ou outra. Nada grandioso. Acho que o evento se deve ao fato desta ser uma de minhas últimas fics. Nas primeiras publicadas por mim a mudança será mais visível. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos a todos e tenham um ótimo dia.


End file.
